Canada and FemPrussia 50 Themes Challenge
by VivaAmerica
Summary: Because my PruCan addiction can never be sated. More Canada/Fem!Prussia fluff!


**1\. Introduction  
**"Ksesese, I am zhe awesome Prussia!" she yelled, looking the blond in front of her up and down.

**2\. Rain  
**She looked up in surprise when a red and white umbrella covered her from the rain.

**3\. "Do I Know You?"  
**When she asked him this his smile was bittersweet, and she vaguely remembered Francypants introducing her to a small colony with violet eyes.

**4\. Card  
**He burst out laughing when he he saw the crossed out, "Pru" on his "anonymous" Valentine's Day card.

**5\. Lost and Found  
**They ran into each other on many occasions when looking for their wayward pets.

**6\. Kings, Queens, and Jokers  
**The _last _thing Prussia wanted to see on her date was the two idiots she called friends hiding behind a tree and taking pictures.

**7\. Running Away  
**"I _told _you sneaking into Germany's room was a bad idea!"

**8\. Breaking the Rules  
**Even though they knew they'd get reprimanded, Prussia and Canada found many opportunities to sneak out of the chaos that was a World Conference.

**9\. Library  
**Prussia didn't mind getting kicked out of the library; Canada had been the one to start the ruckus anyway.

**10\. Silence  
**It was when she wouldn't even speak to him that he knew he was in trouble.

**11\. Dead Wrong  
**As he looked into her smug, wicked eyes, he was certain he hated this woman.

**12\. Shadow  
**At conferences she followed him everywhere with her gaze, struck by his intense beauty.

**13\. "Are You Challenging Me?"  
**She wasn't impressed - well, maybe she was a _little_ impressed - when the brat stood his ground against her.

**14\. No Way Out  
**As Canada nervously leaned in to kiss the smirking albino, he silently cursed his brother for suggesting Spin The Bottle.

**15\. Dreams  
**His hopes of her becoming less… _boisterous_ flew out of the room… along with his brother (seriously, did she have to drop-kick him?).

**16\. Out Cold  
**He hadn't really expected her to stay awake after a night of drinking with her friends.

**17\. Horror  
**She punched Canada's arm when he laughed and then went back to moping over her hair; whoever had put purple dye in her shampoo was going to die.

**18\. Nature's Fury  
**As another plate just missed his head, a line penned by Shakespeare came to mind.

**19\. Out of Time  
**She had to go back to her brother's place in the morning, so he held her close beside him that night.

**20\. Lies  
**"Uh, no, I don't know vhere your bear is."

**21\. Melody  
**Once he finds out she can play, he drags her to a piano at any opportunity so they can play duets.

**22\. Reflection  
**He looked at his face in the mirror and prayed to God that she wouldn't mistake him for his brother one day.

**23\. Picking Up the Pieces  
**Every February 25 he holds her close and hides his tears.

**24\. All I have  
**She doesn't know how long she'll last, what with her country being dissolved, but she wants to spend whatever time she has with him.

**25\. Smile  
**She's warned him jokingly not to smile in front of others, he'd be too irresistible.

**26\. In The Night  
**Darkness brings out their worst thoughts… thoughts that only the other can dispel.

**27\. Innocence  
**She thought the way he blushed whenever she kissed him was the cutest thing in the world.

**28\. A Place to Belong  
**He wanted to get her out of her brother's basement, so he invited her to live with him.

**29\. Falling  
**No, no, _no_, she wasn't supposed to actually fall in _love _with this dork!

**30\. Game  
**When he shyly admitted to loving her, she felt guilty for stringing him along... and confused.

**31\. Obsession  
**The way he came out of his shell during hockey games was unnerving.

**32\. Rivalry  
**He flinched when she actually _hissed _at Ukraine.

**33\. Insanity  
**"I don't _care _if that car was about to hit me, Jules, you could have died!"

**34\. Warmth  
**Gilbirdette probably liked cuddling with Kumajiro in front of the fire as much as her mistress did with Kuma's human.

**35\. Blind Faith  
**Whenever she said, "Just trust me!" a chill ran down his spine.

**36\. Memories  
**"Ah, Prussia, come meet my adorable little colony!"

**37\. Haze  
**The fog was too thick to drive through safely, so they slept in til noon.

**38\. Cold Embrace  
**She sat up, screaming, as another nightmare about Russia hit her, and he sadly pulled her in for a hug.

**39\. My Inspiration  
**With him around she was able to compose music again, something she hadn't been able to do in years.

**40\. A Promise  
**As she cried he promised to never forget her, even if the unthinkable happened and he lost her.

**41\. Solitude  
**After their first break up she locked herself in Germany's basement, making her brother very worried.

**42\. Pen and Paper  
**He likes the fact that she's a bit old-fashioned; her letters are better than e-mails.

**43\. Teamwork  
**"I'll sneak into his room, you just have to keep vatch."

**44\. Drowning  
**When she finally, _finally _said, "Ich liebe dich" he couldn't breathe.

**45\. Last Hope  
**He was the reason she didn't just disappear.

**46\. Triangle  
**He would tick her off sometimes, and she would flirt with Austria in retaliation.

**47\. Hold My Hand  
**He loved holding her hand when they walked together, they were small yet toughened from years of work and war.

**48\. Stars  
**They can both remember how the night sky looked centuries ago when there was no such thing as smog.

**49\. Under the Rain  
**When he knelt down in front of her, she suddenly didn't mind that they were getting soaked.

**50\. Precious Treasure  
**She'd rather have the ring on her finger than the entire galaxy.

* * *

**Ugh, I swear I'll never get enough of these two...  
**

**Anywhozzles, leave some comments and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
